


The first time Tulio saved Miguel

by skatty



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Gen, I don't know, I was thinking about their first meeting, Just something, and Miguel got a pretty british accent tho, so why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time Tulio did save a man. There was one thing he never could have known. This man would become his best friend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time Tulio saved Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this will be something like "5 Times ___ did save ___"  
> But I am not sure yet.

Life could be tough, that was a sure thing and no one would ever tell you otherwise. But oh god, he didn’t expect it to be so tough.  
Actually he expected everything to be very easy. Getting on a ship without being discovered, getting to another country, starting a new life.  
But it didn’t work out like he thought it would. 

They did notice him. They treated him like everyone would treat a stowaway and then he actually managed it to escape from them as he got the first chance. He knew he would’ve died if he would have been much longer on that ship. But now he was dying anyway.

Why didn’t he plan further? He just wanted to get away from England and the people there, wanted to see something new, living a new life, starting over new, as a new person but in another country this time. At some point the English government would have noticed, that he was all of them, so he needed a new place to live, but what now?

He was here …great… standing in Spain without a thing. Without food, without money, without a place he could call home. He always was homeless though, but this time he really felt that he actually hadn’t anywhere where he belonged.

One thing actually surprised him. The people in Spain looked so different. Well, of course they did, but he never thought about the difference before. He had blond hair, while most of the spanish people had dark hair and he was also pretty pale compared to the natives here.

Also he had blue eyes and things like that weren’t actually common in Spain. But however, he didn’t care and was ready to start a new life … well … as long as he would survive the night.

He stayed in the town where the ship stopped and days ago he ran away. Now he wandered through the evening or night, it was pretty dark, but he had no idea what time it was. Maybe he lost his feeling for time with the new way the sun was rising. Maybe it did distract him, that the weather was always warm and sunny. Whatever it was, he didn’t even care about that. He was just hungry and needed a safe place to stay for the night.

After another long time, he had no idea how long he was walking down these streets, he started to stumble and had to lean on a wall. He couldn’t get any further. His legs hurt, his stomach hurt, every muscle was just hurting and he felt so weak.  
“I’m going to starve.” He whispered and did almost break down. He didn’t want to end like this. To end here without having a great adventure. No one would ever remember him, no one would ever miss him or know his name. A _name_ was still something that he missed. A man without a name wasn’t a man at all. So he tried to focus his thoughts on finding a name, maybe it would distract him from starving. The blond haired man thought about all the names he had heard on the market place earlier that day.  
“Juan? … mh … not my style.” He whispered to himself, half smiling. “Enrico? .. Ehw.” He chuckled half hearted and stopped, because his stomach felt like it was twisting. He did not feel like an Enrico, _it just didn’t feel right._

“Miguel? … hm … that’s way better.” Maybe he should stick to that name. _It wasn’t right either_ , of course, because he just started to be another person. But maybe … someday this name would mean something to him. Maybe someday he would actually be Miguel and not a guy who pretended to be something he was not. But one thing was much more going to happen. He was going to die here. Starving.

 

 

“One more roll!” the man shouted as he saw, that the dice of his opponent showed seven again. How could that even be possible? How?  
Well, Tulio used to play with loaded dice. He never had good luck, so he helped a little bit.

But after this roll he decided to stop and not to push his manipulated luck too far, also it was already dark outside and he got enough money for the next days.

“Sorry, guys. I think we’re done here. Thank you, for the pleasant game.” Tulio smiled satisfied and grabbed the sack of gold, just to head out of the bar in the next moment.

“You cheated! You must have cheated!” someone shouted after him, but Tulio just kept on a little smile.  
“I’d call it luck, friends. It was a fair match.” And with those words he was already out of the door.  
Then he couldn’t stop himself from smiling bright, because he actually managed to get gold and to keep it.

Pleased with his win he walked down the street to get home. He never had much, especially after his mother died. That was, well, nearly 10 years ago. So Tulio was on his own early. But he didn’t live in the past and he did his best to not think about it too much, even if some things would never leave his mind. Things like the look in his mothers eyes, as he told her, he hadn’t enough money to buy her the medications she needed. But if anyone would now assume that was the reason, why Tulio was so much into gold then they would be terribly wrong. It was much easier. He just didn’t want to worry anymore, being rich, buying everything he wanted. Getting money would gain him happiness and that was the thing he really needed in those times. 

On his way home he started to think about the day, which was quite satisfying. No one did catch him playing with loaded dice and he hadn’t seen a guard in a while. Of course he was wanted for betraying and also stealing, but it wasn’t enough to be actually interesting for the guards or anyone else.

He walked further and past a derelict, who was leaning on the wall of a small building. Normally the homeless people here didn’t get his attention, but something was different now. Maybe it was because the odd hair colour or about something else he couldn’t quite tell, but Tulio stopped after a few steps, looking back.  
The man didn’t pay any attention to him, kept staring into space, with a small smile on his lips. Actually it must have been because of the smile. Normally half dead people weren’t smiling. But this one was.

So Tulio turned and walked back to the derelict, kneeling down to him.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Tulio asked and watched the man reacting to his voice. Slowly he turned his head to Tulio and started to smile even brighter.  
“Yes.” He said. “Are you?”

Actually that was confusing.  
“Ehm … yes, I am … fine?”

“Good.” The blond haired man smiled satisfied and his blue eyes started to stare at another point in the distance. This time it was actual space.

“I haven’t … seen the stars in a long time, have you?”

That was a quite odd question for a man who looked like that. But obviously he wasn’t in the bad condition Tulio expected him to be, so he settled down on the ground next to him.  
“I never cared for stars.” He sighed.

Now the blond man was a little bit confused, maybe because of the fact that this beautiful dark haired stranger did settle down next to him. He didn’t have much contact to the natives here before.

But hell, he felt so weak, he could barely hold up his eyelids, so he just stopped talking for now.

“Do you have a place to stay for the night?” Tulio himself was quite surprised about his words though, normally he was the last person who would offer a stranger a place to stay. But something was different now.  
Maybe the smiling of the derelict did still distract him, but also he could not just leave now. He lost this fight with himself in the moment he sat down beside the stranger. He would be the worst person on earth if he would leave this man here to die. And Tulio always had a good heart.

But the man didn’t respond, so Tulio got up again, looking at the man, who had his eyelids shut.  
“Hey …” he put one hand on his shoulder and started to shake the man softly until he opened his eyes again and Tulio actually sighed in relieve.

“For god’s sake, did you eat something today?”

“I … um … no.”

Tulio started to think about the options he had now. But then he knew what he had to do. Actually it was quite obvious.  
“Alright. Get up.” Tulio stand up and gave him a helping hand. The blond man stared at him for some seconds but took his hand then.

Tulio pulled him on his feet and had to catch him then, because the man barely could stand on his own feed. Tulio was so glad, that his home wasn’t far away anymore, so he could carry the blond stranger.

 

After maybe ten minutes they arrived at Tulio’s small home. And small was nice said. He hadn’t much but it was enough.  
The Spaniard guided the derelict to the kitchen table and placed him on the chair there. After he lit up some candles and placed them on the table, he could finally really look at the man.

He looked so tired and his blond hair was really messed up.  He actually felt bad for him.  
“Alright. I don’t have much, but I have something.” Tulio muttered under a sigh and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and some water and walked back to the stranger, placed it in front of him.  
“So, go ahead, eat something.” Tulio sat down in front of him and the stranger did glance at him, but didn’t waste any time than. He whispered a grateful “Thank you” and started to eat immediately.

The man did actually scoff the food, so that Tulio had to stop him at some point.  
“Wow! Hey! Slow down, okay? You don’t need to hurry up!”  
He just got a cough in response and a short nod, before the man did actually slow down. If he hadn’t died because he starved, he would have died because he ate something too fast.  

Tulio watched him eating and just started to notice how different the man looked like. Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and an accent he couldn’t identify. There was just one explanaition. He had to be from another country.  
That actually got Tulio’s interest and he leaned forward a bit.  
  


“So … where are you from?”

“Hm?” he looked up and blew some of his blond hair out of his face. “What do you mean?”

“Well, which country. Where are you from?”

“Spain.”

“Wait.” Tulio hold up his hands. “You are from Spain?!”

“Sure, don’t you see?” the man pointed on himself, which was actually not helpful in any way. All in all he looked like a puppy who tried to defend himself.

“Oh. You are right. I am sorry.” Tulio sighed and couldn’t hold back his sarcasm. “You obviously look like a spanish person.”

The ‘spaniard’ nodded satisfied and started to eat again. Tulio wasn’t very sure about his words but he wasn’t going to push anything. So he sighed again and put his hands on his temples.

“And? Do you also have a spanish name I could call you?”

“Miguel. I’m Miguel.” He smiled.

“I am Tulio.”

Miguel started to smirk.

“What?” Tulio glanced to him and the grin did actually confuse him.

 

“Miguel and Tulio. Tulio and Miguel. **That sounds just right to me.** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
